


A poem for Moffat and Gatiss

by Nikoleta



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hate Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hate sonnet for the writers of Sherlock BBC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A poem for Moffat and Gatiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is not to be taken literally, or seriously.

It is cruel of you to deprive me

Waiting for something from you day by day

At the edge of my seat, someone help me

If anyone asks tell them we're okay

 

The beauty of your work made me want to

Do what your character last did, that is

To call a friend of mine, say goodbye too

Jump off a roof, oh yes, that would be bliss

 

One simple episode is all I want

If I find where you live I'll die in peace

Moffat, Gatiss, is it so hard to grant?

It is all I ask, use your brilliance, please

To make a script for the best TV show

Do it quick, do it fast, or your house will blow. 


End file.
